Life-Guiding Diva Shelia
Moving on with the batch... Life-Guiding Diva Shelia Element: Earth'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Summon ''Summon: "You... have an immense amount of hope. Please, allow me to go with you so I cam guide life through you!"'' ''Evolution: "My voice echoed through the world and nature became bountiful. If only it had reached ourselves in time..."'' ''Fusion: "With your power, I will guide people towards peace. That is my most profound wish."'' ''Lore "As researchers dwelled far into the story about the six young people who came from another world, they found a strange music sheet. Once upon asking musicians to play it, they felt a slight energy restoration effect coming from the lyrics. It seems that they belonged to the young woman who loved to sing. She received a goddess' blessing and her voice started to create life where it never had. Yet her voice was not able to save those who were dear to her and she fell alongside the rest. Had Shelia's song reached her friends in time, they would have defeated their enemies without a single problem. She would have took the path to sing melodies that would easily restore the lost life in Grand Gaia." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''10 Hits ''BB: '--'' Hits / 20 BC Fill 'SBB: '''-- Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''-- Hits / 28 BC Fill '''''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''30 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / X---% ''SBB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / X---% ''UBB: ''-- DC (0 BC per hit) / X---% ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Voice of the Prospect Future 50% boost to max HP and REC, negates all status ailments, considerably heals HP every turn (750~1000 + 10% REC) & slightly reduces elemental damage (10% reduction) ES: Blessed Petals Negates all status ailments, boosts HC drop rate (20% boost) & boosts REC by 25% Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Emerald Ring Musical Greatly restores HP (3750~4250 + 40% of own REC), enormously boosts BB gauge (12 BC fill), removes all status ailments, adds Earth barrier (3000 HP) & negates DEF ignoring damage for 1 turn SBB: Blessings of the World Tree Hugely boosts DEF, REC (225% boost) for 3 turns, boosts max HP (15% boost), hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (8 BC fill), reduces elemental damage for 3 turns (15% reduction) & adds slight chance to survive 1 KO attack (10% chance) UBB: Everlasting Echo World Chance to revive KO'ed Units (80% chance), adds high chance to survive 1 KO attack (80% chance to survive), fully heals HP instantly and when damaged for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns and hugely reduces foes' BB ATK (350% reduction) for 3 turns SP Enhancement Options # 20% boost to max HP, REC = 10 SP # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 20 SP = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's elemental damage reduction effect (+ 5%) = 30 SP # Adds Earth barrier (3000 HP) effect to SBB = 10 SP # Enhances BB/SBB's Earth barrier effect (+ 1000 HP) = 20 SP [Unlock Adds Earth barrier effect to SBB] # Adds foes' BB ATK reduction for 3 turns effect to SBB (175% reduction) = 30 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 40 SP Creator's Own Thoughts One of the six Omnis from Chased Outsiders 2.0, she being from Part II: Godly Blessing. '''''Shelia is the remake (and transformation) of Julia.'' Shelia has gained new functions which put her on Rozalia levels of supporting. However, different from Rozalia, Shelia doesn't give any sort of offensive buff, being a more defensive healer than any other one like her. 4 out of 6 done. 2 remain and I'll be posting them (possibly) shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about her. ''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Female Category:OmniEvolution Category:CustomCharacters Category:Chased Outsiders 2.0 Category:CustomUnits